As physical file systems are becoming increasingly cost prohibitive, many enterprises currently use electronic file management as their preferred data maintenance system. However, new challenges exist with efficiently and securely moving electronic data files. For example, challenges exist with securing file content during wire and wireless transmission because, as files are moved electronically, the possibility of eavesdroppers and line tapping increases. To minimize these concerns, security experts developed encryption, decryption, and file compression software, which resulted in the need for companies to obtain new software. Moreover, additional software needed to be developed for proper routing, ownership tracking, and permissible access of electronic files. Accordingly, a long felt need exists in the electronic file industry for a comprehensive system for securely and efficiently moving files electronically.
Furthermore, as enterprises were forced to deal with each new file transmission challenge, software was subsequently developed or acquired to solve each new problem. As such, file service functionality has often been created or pieced together for each particular file transmission development or improvement. Due in part to the gradual development, file service interfaces and cross-functionalities are not optimal. Accordingly, a need exists for a complete, packaged utility that meets generic file service needs from end-to-end, builds file service needs over and over again based on changing enterprise demands and includes an adaptable, scalable, generic architecture that supports file services.